


ХетаОни 6.22. Аляска

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Horror, Mystery, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: О Америке долгое время ничего не слышно, и правительство США посылает медиума-следопыта Аляску найти пропавшую страну и привести назад. По ментальным следам Аляска приходит в заброшенную лесную усадьбу...
Kudos: 1





	ХетаОни 6.22. Аляска

**Author's Note:**

> Идея пришла после просмотра "АоОни 6.22."  
> Аляска выбрана, потому что является частью Америки, но территориально не соединена с ней.  
> Ахтунг!: много наврано!

Президент Соединенных Штатов сказал мне:  
— Уже два дня я не слышу от Джонса ни весточки. Ты чувствуешь его, Аляска, так найди и приведи! — в общем послал работать, игнорируя мой подростковый бунт. Он всегда так делал, когда ему было выгодно.  
Я конечно подумал: «Какого черта он держит меня за личную собачку-ищейку?!»  
Видимо, подумал я вслух, потому что президент возразил, что держит меня за почтового голубя, а голубь — символ мира, и бла-бла-бла.  
Я спасся бегством.  
Уже довольно давно папаша-Америка купил меня у папаши-России. Теперь я жил неподалеку от дяди-Канады, в лесном домике, и, хотя Канада находился к Америке ближе, чем я, когда Джонс чего-либо вытворял, правительство наваливалось на меня. «Аляска, сделай то, Аляска сё!» — заколебали. То ли дело у России: открыл он меня — и забыл, лишь изредка заходил в гости, да присылал людей.

Примерно так я рассуждал, пока шел по ментальному следу папаши-Альфреда. Этот след привел меня в дом Америки, потом еще в место проведения конференций, где, помимо следов Джонса, я обнаружил остатки русского духа, и еще послед пребывания множества других стран, которых я не знал. Дальше я вышел из пустого зала и отправился в неведомую глушь. День стоял довольно прохладный, ноль градусов наморозили на редких лужах тонкий бледный ледок, солнце с трудом просвечивало сквозь густой молочный туман. Я двигался через дикий лес, но множество стран, прошедших тут задолго до меня, протоптали тропку. На ветку сосны присела желтая пичуга, смерила меня настороженным взглядом и с писком устремилась прочь. Проводив ее глазами, я вновь устремил взор на путь перед собой и вздрогнул: ограда с кованными, измятыми воротами возникла из тумана внезапно и нависла надо мной своей суровой тьмой. Америка уходил за эти ворота два дня назад, и обратных ментальных следов нет, значит, он все еще там. Что можно делать в заброшенной лесной усадьбе двое суток вместе с остальными странами и не словом не отчитавшись перед правительством? Запой? Или?..  
Обидно себе признаваться, но это так — меня кольнула тревога. Проживая в диких дебрях, далеко от цивилизации, окруженным злой природой и разнообразными хищниками, легко научиться доверять интуиции. Она не врет. И вот теперь она кричала мне «НЕ ХОДИ!!!», и я мялся, не зная, кому подчиниться — предчувствию или властям? В конце концов я решил пойти на компромисс с самим собой: вооружился своим извечным охотничьим ножом, перекрестился, вздохнул, поправил кошель на поясе, еще раз вздохнул, жалея, что не взял с собою верную лайку по кличке Фрод, и прошагал в ворота.  
По макушке застучали капли, и, зашипев, я натянул на голову капюшон своей дубленки. Глянул в небо — тяжелые сизые тучи висели не двигаясь. Стоп... Я озадаченно оглянулся: за воротами все так же колыхался подсвеченный неярким солнцем морозный туман. Опять посмотрев в небо над собой, я убедился в полном отсутствии даже намека на солнце. Да и теплее тут было... Словно в другой мир попал.  
По размокшей от осадков дорожке я двинулся прочь от непонятных ворот, и резко остановился, осознав, что совершенно не вижу ментальных следов. Что-то глушило мое третье око, и я не видел послед. Лишь остатки незадавленного чувства давали понять, что Америка находится в том огромном особняке, маячившем впереди.  
— Хорошо сохранился, домик... — пробормотал я, подойдя поближе и разглядев, что здание лишь слегка облуплено, но все стекла в окнах целы, черепица с крыши не сыплется, кирпичи не вываливаются. Я невольно вспомнил раскоряченные ворота и скрюченные деревья вокруг...  
«Ворота выглядели так, словно кто-то пробивался сквозь них наружу... Они сломались, не выдержали, выпустили...»  
Я остановился, пытаясь унять клокочущее сердце. Пока я был малышом, Россия любил травить сказочки перед сном: слушая о Бабе-Яге, жрущей детей, и о Змее Горыныче, сжигающем все на своем пути, я цепенел от страха, а Иван хихикал и спокойно ложился спать, пока я ждал, что из печки вот-вот вылезет безумный домовой... Потом в моей жизни появился Альфред и тоска по уже не страшным сказкам – американский папочка сам не отличался смелостью и упрашивал меня вместе с ним смотреть ужастики. И я вновь обмирал от ужаса, а Джонс верещал, пытаясь спрятаться в моем плече...  
Сейчас все эти детские страхи вдруг всплыли, и я тотчас представил, как в закрытые ворота бьётся нечто жуткое, раз за разом вздувая черный чугун пузырями, и вот оно протыкает собой толщу металла, словно Чужой, прорывающий брюхо носителя...  
— Тьфу ты, черт! — в сердцах треснул я себе по лбу, выгоняя непрошеные глупости. Какие нафиг Чужие?! Мы живем в реальном мире где нет зомби и Бабов-ягов... Баб-Яг... «Короче, это просто грузовик не справился с управлением!» — успокоил я себя и зашагал дальше, тут же резко остановившись — послышался выстрел. Выхватив нож, я напряженно вслушивался в тишину, разбавленную шелестом дождя, потом спрятал лезвие в ножны — вроде послышалось.  
Крыльцо было невысоким, в две ступеньки. Взобравшись на него, я потянул на себя дверь. Хм, открыто. Зашел внутрь. Дверь за моей спиной с грохотом захлопнулась. Подергав ее я убедился: не откроешь. Эх, надо было хоть камень-какой подложить... А, ладно, ничего уже не поделать!  
Я огляделся: коридор расходился тремя ветвями, да еще и лестницей наверх. Куда идти — выбрать довольно сложно, поэтому я решил воспользоваться шаманским заклинанием:  
— Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, я иду искать! Кто не спрятался — я не виноват! — вообще-то оно из другой оперы, но ничего более подходящего я не вспомнил. Мне выпала лестница. Напевая про себя: «Аляска водит, детки!», я взошел по ступенькам и двинулся по коридору, заглядывая во все комнаты подряд, но никого не встречая. В одном из коридорных заворотов я увидел кровавое пятно. Оно было огромно, словно нечто большое с размаху размозжили о стену. Вообще-то я спокойно отношусь к крови, но тут... Пятно было в форме человека.  
«Америка два дня пропадал в заброшенном доме, а теперь я нахожу здесь кровавый силуэт человека... Стоп, но где же тело?»  
При мысли, что кто-то раздавил человека (или страну), сожрав затем его останки, я едва подавил приступ шокового оцепенения и стремительно прошагал в противоположную сторону, дернул дверь очередной комнаты, заскакивая внутрь и прижимаясь к этой же двери спиной.  
Помещение, в которое я попал, было чисто-белых оттенков, просторное и пустое, лишь в центре находился рояль. Окровавленный. И — тут уж ноги подкосились, и я сполз по двери — около музыкального агрегата стояло чудовище.

Я списал тварь на игры своего буйного воображения и остался сидеть смирно, с трепетом рассматривая монстра: огромный серокожий гуманоид с мутными темно-карими глазами, неулыбчивым, оттянутым вниз лицом и черной блестяще-гладкой прической. Он был странно похож на ту страну, к которой мой американский папаша повадился ездить за океан. «Это чудище гораздо страшнее Тони Альфреда и моей Белой Совы» - подумал я и укусил себя за щеку, чтобы рассеять морок. Монстр не исчез, а напротив, даже оживился, словно недоумевая моему присутствию. В льющемся с высокого потолка свете я разглядел, что голову гуманоида сплошь покрывала корка засохшей крови, но понять, что бы это значило, я не успел — странная штука двинулась в мою сторону.  
Беззвучно заорав, я вскочил — медленно, жутко медленно — дернул дверь на себя, вывалился в коридор. Чудовище не пожелало отставать – это я понял, когда оглянулся. Время вокруг, казалось, зажевал невидимый проигрыватель: мои ноги с трудом передвигались, пол под ними не желал расставаться с подошвами, кислород, а точнее затхлость, пролетала мимо моего распахнутого рта, отказываясь попадать в легкие. Монстр же, напротив, резво семенил ножками, неумолимо меня догоняя.  
Минуя дыры в полу и торчащие осколки досок, я несся по коридору, словно поезд по тоннелю, с трудом не переворачиваясь на поворотах. На одном таком углу я с размаху впечатался руками в стену и вскрикнул: на ней кровью был намалеван огромный циферблат, стрелки которого показывали без пяти двенадцать. Я сразу подумал, что это для меня, и что жить мне осталось пять минут.  
И, видимо, не ошибся. Взамен отставшего черноволосого гуманоида, в конце коридора возник другой — русоволосый. С его появлением здание будто пробудилось: стены завыли гнилыми щелями, лампочки закачались и замигали, грозя потухнуть совсем. Однако темнота не скрыла бы от меня этого нового монстра – его глаза отчетливо светились ядовитыми фиалками, выдавая своего хозяина с головой.  
Я не дыша распластался по стене в центре нарисованных часов с глупой надеждой, что меня не заметят. Дурак, ой дурак! Кажется, монстр тоже так подумал, потому что он улыбнулся. Я оцепенел, узнав эту улыбку — Россия, только он так может, больше никто.  
Только не говорите мне, что это чудище — он. И неужели папаша-Америка тоже теперь такой?!  
Монстр, а может Иван, двинулся ко мне, а я мог только стоять, сжимая в кулаке черенок бесполезного против такой громадины ножа. Чудовище оказалось совсем близко: всё так же улыбаясь, оно занесло руку для удара. Я успел упасть на пол и перекатиться в сторону — твердый серый кулачище в щепки разнес то место, где была моя голова. циферблат на стене болезненно искривился. Теперь он показывал без трех двенадцать. В моем желудке что-то ухнуло, когда гуманоид повернулся ко мне. В этот раз я даже умудрился поцарапать ему локоть, но и сам огрёб сполна: обоими ручищами серый впечатал мою хрупкую подростковую тушку в многострадальные кровавые часы, которые крякнули в последний раз, обозначив полночь, перед тем, как погибнуть вместе со мной...

***

— Кха! Ых-х-х! — с кашлем и хрипом я очнулся. Всё тело затекло от лежания на полу. Лампы в коридоре не горели, от этого я чувствовал себя еще хуже. Цепляясь за обломки досок в стене, я с трудом поднялся на ноги. Болело всё. «Здорово он меня приложил. Я аж вырубился...» — так я думал, пока искал на полу потерянный нож. Не нашел. Он исчез, как и кровавый циферблат со стены.  
— Что за бред здесь твориться? — пробормотал я, обращаясь ко всему зданию в целом.  
Опираясь на стену, я шел по коридору в ту сторону, где, как мне казалось, находился выход. По пути наткнулся на висячее зеркало. «Зеркало? Но... его же не было...» Отражение глядело на меня мутными, гораздо мутнее, чем до похода в этот проклятый дом, глазами. Волосы и одежда облеплены кровавыми пятнами, правый рукав оторвался, висел на ниточках. Ничего, я левша. Но что с глазами? Можно, конечно, все свалить на освещение и на страшный удар, которым наградил меня тот монстр, но я-то знал, что это не так.  
И еще я знал, что что-то забыл. Что-то очень важное. Но что? Без понятия...

Монстр появился внезапно. Большой, пыльно-серый, с непрошибаемой каменной рожей, он возник в дверях, которые я только-только распахнул.  
Я бросился бежать обратно, уже усвоив, что стояние столбом от этой твари не спасает. Дрянь неотрывно гналась за мной, хоть я и петлял по коридорам, как вспугнутый охотниками заяц. На одном из поворотов я вдруг увидел: допетлялся. Насколько я помнил, комната, дверь которой сейчас выросла передо мной, являлась тупиковой. Я громко и зло выругался, но проник в эту комнату, ведь ничего другого не оставалось.  
Странно. Я не помнил, чтобы из этого помещения были ходы, но они были: мощная металлическая дверища поблескивала в углу. Я подскочил к ней... не открывается, падла! Заперта с той стороны!  
Тут же стало не до тайн и секретных ходов: в помещении объявился монстр. Я метнулся ко шкафу, стал швырять книгами, потом отодрал дверцу от того же шкафа и тоже кинул в чудище. Тому хоть бы хны. Предметы отскакивали от серого тела, как от скалы, и я тоже отскочил от его кулака, словно резиновый мячик, но с одним отличием — у мячика нет костей и нервов. Дело поправимое: еще парочка таких ударов, и у меня их тоже не останется.  
Я, отлетев, ударился спиной всё о тот же шкаф, согнулся, закашлялся кровью, еще больше испоганив несчастную дубленку. Пока я приходил в себя, чудище подошло вплотную и, схватив меня за голову обеими руками, подняло высоко над полом.  
Вдруг мы услышали лязг и грохот — это распахнулась бронированная дверь. Из нее высыпали люди, я услышал знакомый испуганный голос, крикнувший: «Аляска!!!» , и последовавший затем хлопок револьверного выстрела. «Америка. Нашелся» — подумал я успокоенно, а в следующий момент огромные ладони монстра раздавили мой череп...

***

Очнулся я от того, что жутко болела голова. я попытался ее приподнять, но не смог и решил полежать неподвижно. Лежал и пытался вспомнить, отчего такая боль. Кажется, монстр швырнул меня о шкаф, а потом появился Америка и стрельнул в монстра. А что потом? Кто победил: страны или чудище? Что за странные звуки раздаются вокруг? Что за мерзкий запах?  
Куча вопросов, надавившая на и без того больную голову, вынудила меня, скрепя зубы, приподняться на локтях и, разлепив, наконец, глаза, осмотреть помещение. Тут же мне захотелось упасть обратно, да не просто на пол, а провалиться сквозь землю, в ад и дальше, ибо вокруг меня были разбросаны развороченные тела стран: Россия с переломанной грудной клеткой служил закуской странному монстру — такого я еще не видел: гигантская серая голова, вместо нижней челюсти у которой щупальца-ножки; Америка с оторванной головой — я узнал его только по заляпанной одежде, и сердце мое сжалось; дядя Канада — похоже, его пришибли случайным ударом в висок, свернув голову, и теперь чудовища, которых было жуть как много, просто не замечали его полупрозрачный труп, лакомясь остальными.  
Меня чуть не стошнило. Я громко подавился собственной рвотой, и на этот звук обернулись все монстры в помещении. Они оставили свою еду в покое и медленно двинулись на меня. В ужасе я заоглядывался, ища спасение, и внезапно увидел лежащий рядом с собой револьвер. Странно, почему Америка там, а револьвер здесь?.. Но не время думать: я схватил оружие, машинально проверив барабан — остались два патрона. Можно, конечно, выпустить оба себе в голову, но я не хочу самоубиваться, поэтому я стал ждать, кто из монстров не выдержит затянутости первым. Первым оказался маленький, безобидный на вид чудик, то есть он мог бы быть безобидным, если бы не был с головы до ног перемазан кровью, и не щерил бы длинные сизые клыки. Два выстрела отбросили эту тварь прочь, еще одна тварь получила разряженным револьвером в лоб, после чего остальные чудовища накинулись на меня...

***

Аляска по сей день пытается поймать Америку в проклятом доме, и по сей день ему это не удается — он погибает от рук серых существ. Он не знает, что время в этом месте замкнуто в шестеренках кровавых часов, он не знает о существовании Книги, он скоро забудет собственное имя, если только не пробьет временной барьер, отделяющий его от стран, и не объединится, наконец, с ними.  
С каждым новым шансом в нем остается всё меньше человеческого, и появляется всё больше пыльно-серой монструозности, и движет им лишь последний приказ правительства, застрявший в выгнивающем мозгу: найти Америку и привести домой.  
Найти Америку и привести...  
Найти Америку и...  
Найти Америку...  
Найти...  
Найти...  
Найти.


End file.
